tomandjerrykidsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogs eat Cats, Don't They?
Story by CartoonLover Premise Cindy-Lou hides from Mary-Lou in the city, after seeing a Nature show. Script (Inside Cindy''-Lou's house, She watches a TV show.) '''Announcer': and ever since the Renaissance Era, The Black Death lasted only around 2 Years in Italy, but half of Europe was wiped out. Cindy-Lou: how depressing. (dries Her tears with a tissue.) Announcer: Now, stay tuned for "Bullies of the Nature World". Cindy-Lou (Narrating): Hmm. Bullies of the Nature World? I guess today's lecture is about sharks. Announcer: Welcome to "Bullies of the Nature World". This Week's lecture is all about Dogs. for some unknown reason, They hate mailmen, The Eat a lot of meat, and They chase Cats. but We don't have enough information if They do eat Cats, and a few dog shows. Cindy-Lou: Regional, State, or National? Announcer: State. (Cindy-Lou scaredly picks up a phone and dials for Tom.) Operator: The number You reached is not in service. call back in a few days. Cindy-Lou: I guess I'll ask Tom myself. (The screen irises out and irises in on Tom's house with Cindy-Lou wearing a trench coat and fedora.) alright, I'll ask Tom how to repel those evil dogs from My lawn. Mary-Lou: what's with the silly outfit? Cindy-Lou: Well, the reason is that-- huh? (Sees Mary-Lou and in Her thoughts She sees Mary-Lou as a demonic form.) Uh-Oh. Mary-Lou: You look like U saw a ghost. (Cindy-Lou runs off and without Her coat and hat.) Huh? (shrugs Her shoulders in bewilderment, as Cindy-Lou runs to a park and hides in a tree trunk, but is thrown out.) Cindy-Lou: Ow! (3 gophers come out and one of them places a no vacancies sign.) Stupid moles... (walks off and returns with a hand grenade, activates it and throws it at the stump, which explodes on impact.) serves You right for not giving Me a hiding place. (Looks at Us.) What? They deserve It, right? now I know how bad Tom had it. Mary-Lou: Want to play hide-and-seek? Cindy-Lou: Sure. I got all the time in the world. Wha-- (Screams as She runs off.) Mary-Lou: Wait! I didn't even count to 50 yet! (Cindy-Lou dives into a fountain but comes out shuddering.) Cindy-Lou: I forgot. Cats can't stand water. and I look ragged. (walks off to a nearby laundromat.) Dries in 30 seconds, or it's free. (Walks into the laundromat) thank you! Mary-Lou: What an accomplishment. all dried up with an wind tunnel. You looked puffy. Cindy-Lou: I appreciate Your honesty-- Whoa! dogs! (Falls Backward.) Ow. Mary-Lou: No, no. Dog. Singular. why were You panicking and ran away when You saw Me? Cindy-Lou: (Stammering) "Bullies of Nature World". Tv Show. Dogs eat cats. can't risk getting eaten. Mary-Lou: Bullies of the Nature World? that dumb nature show? that's all fiction. the media only cares about ratings by telling lies to the public. I'm Mary-Lou. nice to meet You. Cindy-Lou: Well! My name's Cindy-Lou. who knew We both have a name that ends with Lou? give Me a moment. (goes to a phone booth and comes out) I just sued the network that made up the drivel about Dogs eating Cats. and the court case is in 3 days. and We got only a few minutes left. Mary-Lou: Let Me help. (pulls a background, to outside the courthouse as both Cindy-Lou and Mary-Lou walk off toward the sunset.) what did You think, Cindy-Lou? Cindy-Lou: It's great. and We each get a 5-figure sum. and how do You feel about video games? Mary-Lou: It's good, but have U ever wanted to be in a soapbox race? a good friend of Mine took My place when I had the measles. Cindy-Lou: Sorry to hear, how did He do? Mary-Lou: First Place. Cindy-Lou: very nice. Well, My boyfriend Thomas found a new fish species called Mermouse but it seemingly disappeared to the wild. He also won a Million Dollars. in fact... (Screen Blacks Out) Category:Fanfics starring Cindy-Lou Category:Fanfics starring Mary-Lou Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics starring female characters Category:Basic fanfics Category:Fanfics written as scripts